sarmanthiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus
The world of Mundus sits in the material plane and is an ‘earthly’ realm. It is mostly temperate with a hotter equatorial line and cold poles, though like any world steeped in magic there are exceptions to this. The planet has a single sun and moon, which are unnamed. The moon is particularly large and follows a rather erratic orbit around the planet, which has strong tidal effects. Mundus has several continents which are for the most part far-removed from one another. The denizens of these continents very rarely meet due to the mortally hazardous nature of Mundus’ oceans. Terrors ofthe Deep Almost all of the oceans of Mundus suffer from two significant problems – Perpetual sea storms that rage all year long, and a thriving population of horrific monstrosities that prey on any vessel foolish enough to stray from the safety of the shore – Indeed, in folklore some of these nightmarish creatures were even recorded to have turn their gaze on settlers foolish enough to build on the coast, entire towns simply erased from existence overnight as if a mountain had fallen on them. For these reasons, naval technology on Mundus is very limited and even dining on seafood is seen an extraordinary extravagance. Every few years some upstart Lordling or reckless band of would-be-heroes attempts to entice, ensare and slay one of these denizens of the deep waters - no single successful venture has ever been recorded against a fully-grown monstrosity, and even the oldest Dubekian can only remember a handful of occasions that a smaller sea-beast was killed. On the rare occasion that such a beast perishes at sea and manages to wash ashore, the unfortunate location is invariably doomed. The carcass of such enormous and unusual creatures typically brings large, exotic and certainly dangerous scavengers, shady artisans looking for profit - and often economic damage due to the mass migration of townsfolk unable to handle the stench of decay that spreads for miles. The last recorded incident happened in Aggeralis''' Year.''' The Continent of Dubek Dubek is a large, single landmass spanning several thousand miles and is the home to many civilized races on Mundus. Several mountain ranges and large inlets are spread around the continent, which is otherwise mostly flat with the exception of some northern forested plateaus. The largest of these mountains sits in the centre of the continent and in good visibility is high enough to offer views of most of the land. Several large peninsulas extend out from Dubek and the mountain ranges provide the island with a network of rivers and tributaries. Dubek is divided up into the key nations of Aedin, Aggeralis , The Duchy of Colskin, Gaius, Ralinis, Ur-Shakkar and Vellan, as well as the independent city-state of Quelled Sara'gosa. The Continent of Sarmanthia A huge jungle wilderness Sarmanthia is an ancient continent long left unexplored by the inhabitants of Dubek; after the southern waters south of The Duchy of Colskin temporarily retreated it revealed a land-bridge to the continent. Before the tides returned and the water raised, a small group from The Explorer's Guild were able to establish a fortification in northern Sarmanthia under the provision of Duke Orbek of Colskin to explore the region and recover its riches. The landmass itself is a thick jungle canopy, intersected by a huge mountain range dividing the north of the continent in two; to the south and further west the land is undocumented and steeped in mystery. Sarmanthia is an old land dotted with unbelievable natural features, incredible beasts and a number of ancient temples. Various new races have been discovered in Sarmanthia including the Tortollon, the Lizardmen and the Yuan-ti, ancient civilizations with millennia of history to uncover.